Aircraft turbo engine propellers have already been the subject of numerous developments, in particular as regards the management of the safety function in the event of failure of a blade. This “Fail Safe” function makes it possible to ensure that, following a failure of the main pin for retaining the blade, the blade can still be retained radially, relative to the hub of the propeller. Designs for ensuring such a function are for example disclosed in documents FR 2 943 984 and FR 2 943 985.
Moreover, also in the event of failure of the main pin, the latter is no longer capable of controlling the angle of attack of the blades. Therefore, there is a need to optimize existing solutions to meet the increasingly high demands in terms of the Fail Safe function, while simplifying the design to reduce the costs thereof.